


Good Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Disturbing Themes, Eating, Force-Feeding, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Kinda, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) Being An Asshole, M/M, Master/Pet, Poor Eren Yeager, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:05:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eren still loves his master even when he hits him. Levi always apologizes and Eren always forgives.





	

Eren Jaeger loves his master. He loves when Levi kisses him and praises him when he’s a good boy. When he cuddles and watches movies with him. He doesn’t love when Levi beats him, but Eren knows he deserves it.

Eren still loves his master even when he hits him. Levi always apologizes and Eren always forgives.

Levi gives him treats feeds him big dinners. He makes Eren wear a collar with his name on it and a doggy tail that’s tied around his waist. Levi makes Eren crawl around on the floor and bark instead of use words, only if Levi says otherwise.

Levi always makes dinner, and no matter they’re having he always has a glass of red wine. Tonight for dinner is Mac and Cheese with hot-dogs (It was Eren's night to pick dinner).

Eren usually sits on the floor with the food in his dog bowl, but he has been a good boy all week so Levi allowed his puppy to sit at the table. He sits criss cross on the chair next to Levi as he happily eats his food with silverware. His lover is eating his own meal, watching Eren carefully and not quite paying attention to himself. Levi hasn’t noticed he had a piece of his dinner fell into his until Eren pointed it out loudly.

“Oh, I’ll clean it for you!” Eren chippers and grabs his napkin, recklessly knocking over Levi’s wine off the table and onto Levi’s crisp, clean white button up, spilling the liquid onto him before the glass rolled onto the floor and shattered. They both froze, Eren's look of happiness suddenly turning into terror.

Levi stood up and Eren started shaking. “Levi, I didn’t mea-”

“Shut your mouth, filthy dog.” He snaps and grabs Eren’s collar, tugging him off the chair and away from the broken glass. Levi tugs Eren into the kitchen and in front of his all too familiar dog bowl. He gives the back of Eren's head a slap and barks out a ‘fucking stay,’ before going to the cabinet and grabbing a can of pet food.

Eren swallows thickly and shakes his head violently as Levi walked over and poured the contents into the food bowl. He looks up at Levi with tears in his eyes, silently begging the man to not make him do this.

Levi crouched down and grips the boys hair, forcing down in front of his food. “You do not ever break my stuff or make messes. I thought I have taught you well but apparently not. Now be a good little pup and eat.” Levi is most scary when his voice is calm and unwavering.

Eren squeezes his lips shut and shakes his head again. Levi raises his hand high and brings it down hard onto Eren’s back, making him yelp and jerk forward.

“I. Said. _Eat.”_ Levi commands and Eren flinches, slowly opening his mouth, tongue sticking out slightly as he lowers his head farther so he can eat the dog food. As soon as the substance hits his taste buds Eren gags and tears prickle at his eyes as he bites a small junk off, barely chewing before swallowing, and Levi notices this.

“That’s not how we eat our food, now is it, pup? Take big bites and chew it nice and slow.” Levi says in a voice that’s way too cheerful.

An unpleasant shiver runs down Eren's spine and he opens his mouth wider, taking a big bit and chewing slowly. He keeps the vomit down the best he can, but he couldn’t help the continuous gagging. Eren swallowed the bite he had in his mouth and looks up at Levi with tears streaming down his cheeks, his brows furrowed, and his lip quivering.

Levi makes a face of disgust and grabs Eren's jaw, forcing him down to the bowl that is still filled to the brim with food. “Don’t look at me like that, you revolting pup. Now fucking eat your food,” he hisses through clenched teeth and Eren felt his heart shatter even more than it already has.

“I don’t want to!” Eren yells and reaches up to slap Levi’s hands away from his face, immediately regretting the decision.

Levi grabs the back of Eren's head, pulling his hair hard, as he uses his other hand to grab a handful of the slimy dog food. “Open wide, pup,” He commands and Eren keeps his lips clamped shut. “Fine.” Levi snaps and pushes Eren onto his back with his clean hand, crawling to straddle the boy's chest. He presses his knees to Eren's elbows then leans all of his weight onto him, Eren arching his back and howling in pain.

While Eren's mouth is open Levi takes the chance to shove the pet food in, clamping his hand over Eren's mouth before sticking his fingers into his mouth and pressing the food to the back of his throat. Eren chokes and sputters and his legs and body thrash to get Levi off of him. He gags and his eyes shoot open as he feels the vomit come up his throat and on Levi’s fingers, Levi immediately pulling the digits out. Eren turns his head as his dinner and the dog food hurls out of his mouth.

Levi looked heavily aggravated before, but now he is the maddest, most infuriated Eren has even seen him.

“Lick it up.” Levi growls while wiping the vomit and dog food that was on his hand on Eren's chest, Eren starts sobbing again. He stands up off of Eren and points to the small puddle of vomit on the floor, kicking him hard in the stomach. “Now!” Levi spits and Eren stands up, Levi not being able to catch him fast enough so Eren continues to sprint to grab a small knife from the kitchen.

He holds out the sharp blade in front of him with shaky arms. “S-stay away from m-me, Levi!” He yells as Levi walks towards the younger male. Levi walks closer to Eren, stopping in his tracks before reaching out to grip Eren's wrist, yanking it so the knife falls to the floor with a _clank_ and twisting his arm behind his back.

The kitchen floor collides with Eren's head and Levi’s foot slams hard into his stomach. Eren curls in on himself before arching out and scrambling as Levi delivers the hard kicks to Eren's back.

“Did you seriously think _you_ could stab _me_? Stab me, Eren?!” He screams while leaning down to grab the top of the boy's head, slamming his head against the wood floor.

With his finger still strongly gripping Eren's hair, Levi pulls his head up and brings his fist down on Eren's cheek, letting him fall to the ground before lifting him up and repeating the process.

“No, I'm sorry! I was just- _ungf-”_ Eren was cut off as Levi kicked him to the floor.

“No. I don’t want to hear your _absolute bullshitty_ excuses. You made a mess of the wine on my shirt and the broken glass. You made the mess of the vomit on the floor and now the blood? Are you fucking kidding me?” He pauses his beating and leans down to look at Eren straight in his swollen and darkening eye. “ _This,_ what I’m doing to you now, is all your fucking fault. You know that, don’t you? That you’re just a worthless piece of shit, a good for nothing idiot who does nothing but cause trouble for himself and everybody else.” Levi pushes Eren's head back and stands up straight again. “Clean up this goddamn mess. You make me fucking sick.” He steps on Eren's hand as he angrily walks to his bedroom.

Steps fade in the distance and Eren finally sits up. He carefully brings a hand up to his face and hisses in pain as he feels the swollen and bloody flesh. Eren stands up on shaky legs and does what Levi told him to do. He should do what his master tells him to do or he’ll get punished. Eren knew that and he thinks he got what he deserved.

He grabs a cloth hand towel and sits on his knees, doing his best to scrub the blood out of the wood. Then he moves back towards the vomit on the floor. He cleans until the blisters on his hands start to bleed. Eren thinks about stopping but he still has to clean up dinner then wash up himself. After that, Eren can finally sleep with his lover.

The dishes are thoroughly washed, dried, and put away. Eren moves to the bathroom and washes off the dried blood on his body and the mix of blood, vomit, and dog food off his chest. He crawls back to their bedroom and fumbles up onto the bed, right next to his master. Right, where he belongs.

Levi ignores him for the most part until looking down at the smaller being in his lap. “Are you going to be a good boy from now on?” He asks as he scratches behind Eren's ear.

“Yes, master. I won’t ever disobey you ever again. I’ll be a good boy.” Eren says and curls away from Levi’s touch.

The older man hesitates before speaking again. “I’m sorry went that far, but you understand, right?” His voice is apologetic, but Eren knows Levi doesn't mean any of it. 

“You don’t have to apologize, sir. You did absolutely nothing wrong! It was all my fault. I made big messes and disobeyed you. _I’m_ sorry,” Eren says softly.

Cold hands make Eren flinch as they hold his face up from Levi’s lap. “What a good boy you are.” He says with a grin that makes Eren feel like he’s going to be sick again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how to correctly explain the feeling of getting beat into the ground. All I can say is that it really fucking sucks.


End file.
